O-Sangue-Fogo - The Cinder Man
The mysterious person known in the south as "O-Sangue-Fogo" (infrequently pronounced oh-sangh-foe-go in the north, more commonly referred to as The Cinder Man) is a former priest of Sarenrae who disappeared suddenly after his village was beseiged by hobgoblins some 40 years ago. According to the eyewitnesses who remained, the village had been under heavy siege for some time and the calls of "Fire! Fire!" would ring long into the night. Eventually, the priest descended into a mad trance and began walking towards the hobgoblin raiders' camp, whereupon the horizon itself lit up with fire. He has not been seen since, and his story has turned into a sort of legend in the southern lands, where he has become associated with the spread of wildfires and the criminal act of arson. Whether he is a truly malevolent entity or a tragic figure driven mad by despair is a subject that can vary depending on who tells his story: his name can be cursed when fire destroys homes, or celebrated when fire destroys enemies. According to the genies met in the Wandering Oasis, the Cinder Man is not a man, but a spirit of vengence and fire. However, it is merely half of the embodiment of fire: that which destroys, kills, and is used as a weapon of war, exemplifying hatred. The other half of fire is warmth, community, safety, and light; an expression of love. Thus, they said that the hateful nature of the Cinder Man can only be countered by its opposite, which suggested that any confrontation with the Cinder Man would be at least as much a mental battle as a physical one. Hateful Flames in the Hyrcanian Desert Alejandra was informed that a man suspected to be the mad priest was seen heading northwards, setting the earth itself alight as he walked. His intentions were unknown, but Alejandra was curious to know the truth behind the legends. She heard from Colonel Boyd that her old teammate Enicio Vargas was also on the hunt for the mad priest, a thought which disturbed her greatly. In an attempt to learn more about Vargas' intent and location, a scry was attempted, but instead gave a vision of the Cinder Man, leading a band of soldiers from Avenida through the deserts, their bodies alight with fire. The reason for this was later explained in a conversation with a trio of genies, including Djinn of Djinn: the Cinder Man is in actuality a spirit of fire and vengeance, and when Vargas encountered it, he and his men were slain and consumed by it. The spirit merged with Vargas' body, and thus he became the Cinder Man. When the combined entity of the Cinder Man and Vargas was first encountered by the Pathfinders in the Hyrcanian Desert, they spoke to it and learned that 'Vargas' believes his new power to be a blessing from Sarenrae: a boon to help him destroy the enemies of Avenida. After a discussion directed mainly at Alejandra, the Cinder Man attacked at Jura's suggestion that his power might not be divine providence. Overwhelmed by his power, they opted to retreat, leaving him and his army to march across the desert once more. The Pathfinders returned to the desert months later to confront the Cinder Man. In the heat of battle, after several attempts to reach a remnant of the man within, Ballantino cast Reprobation upon him, severing the link between the Cinder Man and Sarenrae. Though the exact nature of that link is still unknown, the spell immediately stripped the Cinder Man of his power and caused his remaining army to crumble. Speaking in Abyssal, he called to his demonic patron, and a great Balor appeared in a Gate. The Pathfinders managed to magically restrict the growth of the Gate. However, several demonic servants passed to the Material and attempted to kill the Pathfinders and drag the comatose Cinder Man to hell. When the last of these servants was defeated, the Cinder Man crumbled into dust. The Pathfinders believe that though those he possessed are dead, their souls are at least free. Quests *Cinders from the South - Complete Category:NPC Category:History Category:Deity Category:Villain Category:Deceased